Images that are secure against copying or counterfeiting and are readily verified as genuine have long been sought. The need is especially dire now when counterfeiting of brand names, credit cards, and valuable documents of many types is increasing.
The many previous suggestions for secure images all fall short of the goal. Most of them fail to foil counterfeiters and prevent copying; and many of them cost too much, either in initial preparation or in verification procedures.
I have discovered a way of securing an image so that it is both self-verifiable and invulnerable to copying and counterfeiting attempts, even with the best of all available and foreseeable technology. My secure image can also be made in large quantities at a low enough cost to serve a multitude of uses. Its production can be secured as readily as any valuable document production, and it can be made with existing equipment and technology.